warriors_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Dusktalon
This page belongs to Hiro Meowstic! Please do not edit without permission. If you see any grammar mistakes or anything like that, please say in the comments so I can fix it. Thank you!. Go to sleep-'' ''Dusktalon never said this, but Jeff did. Dusktalon Tom- loner A p p e a r a n c e I can't even remember how it started Anagging voice: My normal then departed from me Primal urges spiriting my senses away Foggy glimpses of the boy I used to be Dusktalon is a small, sleek, black and white tom. He is missing his left eye. P e r s o n a l i t y Dusktalon is intelligent, patient, aloof, hateful, insecure, hostile, power hungry, sadistic, and graceless H i s t o r y Preyed upon by the lowest of society They're parasitic Demanding your conformity Pushing limits: Ripping through The last shreds of my humanity Duskkit was born to Ivybranch and Coldheart along with his brother Trushkit. Duskkit was violent and he played with his brother hard. As a apprentice, Duskpaw was even more violent. One day, when he and Trushpaw where out hunting, they where attacked by rogues. Duskpaw fought well in the battle, so Bloodshed, the leader of the rogues captured Duskpaw and forced him to train with the rogues. Duskpaw became even more violent from training with the rogues. When he became a warrior, Dusktalon was sadistic. He grew close with a she-cat named Ashpetal, but then he pushed her away. One day, Froststar (RiverClan leader) found out that Dusktalon was training with the rogues, so he exiled him. So in front of everyone, Dusktalon murdered him. After that, he ran away from RiverClan and lived with the rogues. When the rogues where defeated, Dusktalon ran away to become a loner. One day, he wandered into WindClan territory and met a med cat named Lilyfrost. They would meet up at night. One day, Lilyfrost confessed her feelings for Dusktalon, and they became mates. But when Lilyfrost was expecting his kits, Dusktalon left her. One day, Dusktalon lost one of his eyes from a fire. He is losing his sanity, and even sometimes kills cats. Dusktalon lives in the twoleg place, and he is thinking about starting his own Clan. One day, he met a cat named Lavender. He and Lavender became closer, and they became mates. Lavender gave birth to Ashen and Lily. He is training them to get revenge on the Clans, and his former mate, Ashpetal. However, it backfires, as Ashen joins the RiverClan to be with his mate Troutclaw and Lily became a kittypet. One day, he runs into a tom named Hiro. He and Hiro became close friends, but Hiro wanted more than that. One day, however, Lilyfrost came back. She murdered Dusktalon in cold blood. He is in the Dark Forest. He is training cats in the Dark Forest. He is training a apprentice named Leafpaw, who is going through something similar. Theme song This is the best song ever :D I can't even remember how it started Anagging voice: My normal then departed from me Primal urges spiriting my senses away Foggy glimpses of the boy I used to be Preyed upon by the lowest of society They're parasitic Demanding your conformity Pushing limits: Ripping through The last shreds of my humanity I'm not but shadow of what I was And I'm hellbent and headed for you Surely you've realized that there's No way out of this alive Close your eyes Cause it's time For you to "go to sleep" Climbing through your window pane I'm creeping closer, can you hear me? Go on, mock me! Say I'm insane! But it's you who's caught in my game Cat and mouse a lovely circle What your tongue! Those words are hurtful Hush now, won't you stay a while? Join me with a Painted smile Tragic faces stationed at my bedside Warm embraces hollow on the inside And their eyes betray them Widening with fear and worry Fuses burn down And my vision becomes blurry Liars aways fill me with this unchained fury Carve this face into their darkest memories Cause that's just showbiz This is a divine comedy Ready! Action! Pray that you're fast enough to flee I'm not entirely unsympathetic So I'll give you the count until three Surely you've realized that there's No way out of this alive Close your eyes Cause it's time For you to "go to sleep" Climbing through your window pane I'm creeping closer, can you hear me? Go on, mock me! Say I'm insane! But it's you who's caught in my game Cat and mouse a lovely circle What your tongue! Those words are hurtful Hush now, won't you stay a while? Join me with a Painted smile Patience is a virtue When you're working on a masterpiece And tolerance is valued When you're working on a living canvas Stitch my words into tender fresh This grin will stay forever fresh Don't be lonely, don't be jealous Your turn is coming How could I forget? Still awake? Not for long! Climbing through your window pane I'm creeping closer, can you hear me? Go on, mock me! Say I'm insane! But it's you who's caught in my game Cat and mouse a lovely circle What your tongue! Those words are hurtful Hush now, won't you stay a while? Join me with a Painted smile All credit goes to Madame Macabre for the song! T r i v i a * Ashpetal mated with someone else when Dusktalon left * He is based off a creepypasta named Jeff the Killer (not 100% based off of him, just a little) * Dispite being based off of Jeff the Killer, his story is not very close to his. * A cat named Hiro has a crush on him. * He is straight * He is Meowstic's sona, and Hiro and Lavender are her alt sona. * He never loved Hiro * Download (14).png|Drawn by me Download20200105151949.png|His old image 6E3AED07-ED83-4C27-A0A1-A19F839D96AA.jpeg|Drawn by Moonwing! Category:Content (Yuki-Meowstic) Category:Toms Category:Former Clan Cats Category:Loners Category:Characters Category:Work In Progress